A New threat
by Gremlin-The-LOTR-Angel
Summary: OK so I know thats a rubbish title... but it goes with a rubbish story... but please R&R anyway... Its set directly after the events in The Lord of the Rings.
1. Default Chapter

OK I know this is a really bad story, but I started writing it a couple of years ago, but just found it. Please can you Read and Reply and give me hints on how to make it better? And maybe some ideas to carry it on, as I seem to have writers block!  
  
Oh yeah, and I don't own Tolkien or most of the characters in this story, or the places… However I do own this plot, and I know that some of it isn't factually correct with Tolkien's story.

* * *

Aranelwen ran to the great gates with the others. She could see him in the distance. The whole city knew about him, Rohan's traitor.  
  
'Merry, Merry!' people were calling. As he came nearer Aranelwen could see his face, he looked greatly troubled. None of the crowd noticed this though, nor did they notice the way he looked at the two girls with what was almost pity.  
  
'I wonder what's wrong with him' Allasse whispered to Aranelwen as the gates were being closed.  
  
'I don't know, but he must have some bad news for our fathers' Aranelwen replied, and she turned to follow him, 'lets go and find out.'  
  
So the two girls turned and walked back up into the city.  
  
Allasse laid her head on the throne room door and listened. All she could hear was silence. Then she heard the kings voice, he sounded weary and very worried.  
  
' Ok. They will have to leave the city. I must summon a council as soon as possible. Faramir, how quickly can you get a message to the Greenwood?'  
  
Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them. Jumping back into the shadows, they saw a familiar head appear up the steps, then a few seconds later another one. At the same moment Faramir came out of the throne room and nearly walked straight into the taller of the two people, Legolas. Gasping, he smiled weakly and turned back into the throne room.  
  
'It seems I don't need to send the message after all, your majesty' he said bowing. Through the gap in the door Aranelwen could see her fathers face looking puzzled, then suddenly Merry gasped 'Legolas! Gimli!' A small smile crept over the king's face, as he invited them in, explaining that he had just been about to send a message to them.  
  
The next morning Allasse woke to find her mother bending over her.  
  
'The king has summoned us to go to his council, you must get ready.'  
  
'Us? Why me?' Allasse looked at her mothers face, and saw lines of worry and grief, 'is anything wrong?'  
  
'Just hurry to the council, everything will be explained there, your father left an hour ago, he too will be there, as will Aranelwen and the Queen, and also I think, the hobbits Meriadoc and Samwise'  
  
'Sam?' Allasse gasped, 'is he back in the city?'  
  
'Yes he arrived last night, and Rosie and dear Elanor are with him too. I wish you would make friends with that girl.'  
  
'I tried mother, she hates me, she gets on with Aranelwen ok, but seems to hate me'  
  
'O well never mind, lets just hurry along to the council.'  
  
When they arrived at the council her mother left into a side room, leaving Allasse to enter on her own. Many people were already seated there. As her mother had said Aranelwen was sat there, and Allasse hurried to join her friend. Looking around she saw Sam the hobbit, and sat on either side of him were his wife and daughter. Next to Rosie, was another hobbit, Peregrin knight of Gondor, and next to him was Meriadoc, the traitor of Rohan. Years ago he had been sworn to the service of king Theoden, and now, during the rule of Hamadred, the only heir of the late Eomer, he was now a traitor, selling Hamadred's secrets to Aragorn, the king of Gondor.  
  
Now Aragorn entered and on his arm was his beautiful wife Arwen Undomiel. Lately Aranelwen was looking every bit as beautiful as her mother, only her eyes were younger without the cares and troubles of the Elven Queen.  
  
Behind the King came the Steward, Faramir, Allasse's own father. On his arm was her mother, Eowyn of Rohan, looking fair and cold.  
  
'I have called you all before me today to discuss the news which has greatly troubled me.' As Aragorn spoke silence fell as every face in the room turned to his. 'You all know that Hamadred, lord of the Mark, and myself, have disagreed over the running of the west of middle earth. Hamadred believes that the master race are Men, mortals, and that the other races should be eliminated.' At this there was a great gasp around the room, Samwise looked shocked, Legolas looked angry, and tears welled up in Elanor's eyes. Looking up at her mother, Aranelwen saw tears in her eyes too, and realised what this doom meant.  
  
'I of course disagreed with him,' Aragorn continued, 'and he resented that. Yesterday, our spy, Meriadoc Brandybuck, knight of Rohan and of Gondor brought grave news to me.' He turned to Merry and nodded at him.  
  
Merry stood up and began. 'I came to warn your king of Hamadred's plans. I was a knight of Rohan, but I am doing what us unforgivable, and I know my danger and risk it. I know how Hamadred is going to make you listen. He is planning the kidnap of the princess and stewards daughter. He is going to capture Aranelwen and Allasse.' 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien or LOTR or Middle Earth... blah blah.....

* * *

At this there was silence all around the hall. Everyone's eyes were turned on the girls. Allasse started visibly shaking and sobbing. Aranelwen froze in shock.  
  
At length Eowyn spoke. 'But but my daughter, Allasse, this this this cant be true.' she turned appealing eyes on the king, but he nodded and looked at Aranelwen. She lifted her eyes to stare into his.  
  
'What are we going to do?' Eowyn asked, her voice quaking, as Faramir put his arm around her. 

'I think the girls had better go into hiding, or leave the city, the country.'  
  
Another silence fell. Samwise stood up.  
'If you beg my pardon mr strider, sorry, your majesty sir, but they would be safe in the shire, they would?' Aragorn turned to look into his innocent brown eyes.

'Yes your majesty they would,' Peregrin put in, 'I would travel with them if you want'.

Suddenly Aragorn looked relieved. 'Your right Sam, the shire would be safe, but we should actually hear from the girls.'

All eyes turned to Aranelwen. 'I… I… I… I…I don't know. This is all a big shock. Why us, why do they want us?'

'They want to hit your father where it hurts Aranelwen,' Arwen explained quietly, 'and as for Allasse, they think she should belong to Rohan anyway, she is the kings cousin after all.'

'But but I don't belong to anyone. I belong here. It's not my fault I'm related to him. Why is he so bad anyway, when Eomer was so good?' Allasse spoke for the first time, and her voice was shaking. But the answer came to her from inside her head, something Sam had told her when she was young, about the history of the One Ring, 'the hearts of men are easily corrupted' she whispered, 'Hamadred has been corrupted by his power.' Eowyn nodded at her sadly.  
  
'Aranelwen and Allasse must leave for the shire at once,' Aragorn instructed, 'I am appointing Peregrin son of Paladin and Legolas son of Tharanduil to accompany them, any others who wish to, may.' There was a short silence.  
'I shall accompany them, I should very much like to see the Shire, where my companions of old have often talked about,' said Gimli, and Elanor also agreed to go, because she wished to return home. Sam and Rosie were staying on, as they had arranged to stay in Gondor for a year.

'So be it,' said Aragorn, 'six companions, each free race represented.'

'Great' exclaimed Peregrin 'where are we going?' he added for a laugh. Most were puzzled by this, except Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Samwise and Merry, his old companions, who laughed, remembering the joke. 'This time we are going the other way,' he sighed.  
  
The next morning dawned bright and sunny. Not even this could cheer Allasse up. She was depressed at the thought of leaving her childhood home, her family, her whole life, but she knew she had to. Aranelwen was just as unhappy, although her father had told her all about the beautiful places in the world when she was a child, she did want to see Rivendell, her mothers home. What it would be like now she did not know, the last elves had left, there were very few left in Middle-Earth nowadays, just a few woodland elves from Mirkwood, Legolas's kin.  
  
They were due to leave that afternoon; neither of them had ever dreamed it would be so soon. They were hoping to get away in secret; only those at the council must know they were going. Preparations were under way, each of them should be suitably armed, Elanor had a short sword, Allasse a sword, her mother had trained her years ago, as she had been a shield maiden, and Aranelwen had her mothers distinct sword, and a beautiful bow and quiver. Legolas of course had his Lorien bow, and Gimli his axe. Peregrin, or Pippin as the travellers came to know him by, had a short sword, or rather a dagger.  
  
Legolas, Gimli and Pippin had cloaks from Lorien, given to them many years before by the Lady of the Wood, and Elanor also had her fathers. Arwen had woven similar cloaks for Aranelwen and Allasse, light but warm, and of some deep colour none could tell.  
  
They were ready to leave. They each carried packs, but they also had a pony of burden for the majority of their baggage. All of them stood waiting for Aranelwen, who was saying farewell to her parents inside. Allasse had tears running down her cheeks, and she wanted to scream, but she couldn't, not now, she had to leave it was for her own good as much as anyone else's. She would be safe with Legolas as their guide. Aranelwen hurried down the steps, she seemed to be hiding something down the front of her cloak as she walked. Behind her came Arwen and Aragorn, looking very majestic.

'Farewell, I shall ride out to the Shire myself, once all here is safe,' Aragorn said.  
'Namarie, mellyn,' cried Arwen, 'Farewell, Friends, Namarie Aranelwen.'  
  
As they all turned away and set off down out through the secret back entrance of the city, Allasse turned back once more and saw the four of them in a line, the King and Queen, and her own parents, all looking proud and very sad. Wiping the tears off her face she followed the others through the gate.  
  
Towards nightfall they neared the city of Osgiliath. They had arranged to spend the night here, and then would travel out into the wild.  
  
The next morning they all woke up, to find that Pippin had vanished. About an hour later he apperared, looking breathless. 'ive sorted us out some boats, so we can travel up stream,' he exclaimed. This was good news to all of them, as they had been debating which way they should go.  
  
Pippin led them out to the river, where two small boats were moored. They stowed their packs aboard and set off upstream. Aranelwen, Allasse and Elanor shared one boat, while Legolas, Gimli and Pippin shared the other. Elanor felt uneasy as the only boat she had ever been on before was the buckleberry ferry, this was the first time she had ever paddled up a river. The land around them was fair and wooded, green Ithilien.


End file.
